The Writer
by Lov3good
Summary: No, Cathy didn't obsess, she was interested. And no she didn't force herself into Edmund Pevensie' life, she invited herself. She had taken it upon herself to write in between the lines; the lines Edmund managed to overlook.
1. Being Presumptuous

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything, all is the work of the brilliant C.S Lewis. I merely have an imagination that has taken over..._

**A/N:** _So I know this is something I shouldn't be doing. But I can't help it. I'm being controlled by something entirely else. And yes, I am writing an Edmund Pevensie story. You wanna know why? Because I have an overload of Jane Austen novels , add up my own fancy -yes I fancy someone, ugh-, not to mention my imagination in combination with my muse and voilá, this story is born. I suppose it's partly because I've been listening to too much John Mayer songs, -I can't help it, he's so incredibly talented- and well, I need a story that's light hearted so I can actually enjoy writing again. I'm losing my spark and I hate that, hence this story. I hope you guys will like this. And don't worry, Peter is still my hubby. I just thought I'd give Edmund some love too. So enjoy:_

_-Bottom: What is Pyramus? A lover or a tyrant?  
Quince: A lover that kills himself, most gallant, for love.  
**-William Shakespeare, A Midsummer's Night Dream, act 1, scene 2**_

**Being Presumptuous **

"Cathy! I'm not sure whether this is such a brilliant idea." Louise exclaimed. I glanced at my best friend and frowned. Her blonde hair were flowing loosely though the cap she wore kept most of it out of her sharp blue eyes. I scrunched my nose. I was certain she wouldn't notice as it was too dark to make out what kind of faces I was making. It was rather cold too.

"You telling me that you don't want to do this? I thought you wanted to go? Besides, My cousin will be there." A soft blush coloured her pale cheeks and I rolled my eyes. How easy it was to manipulate my best friend when it came to my cousin, -and her obvious interest of the heart- Oliver Spencer.

The reason we were here, on the other hand, was because I had something up my sleeve, it was rather spontaneous. But well thought of, I think. I blinked a few times and brushed away my auburn hair. It was a dark night and I could not believe that the two of us were here. Or better said, doing this.

We were standing in front of the "Golden Days" pub. Rather corny name, if you ask me of course, but it referred to the Golden Days of England, obviously. I let out a sigh and narrowed my eyes, peering into the fogged up windows. Wondering whether I could see his dark, unruly hair. Now, I know that that it is questionable to be spying on someone, whom I barely knew, but I had my reasons. And they involved a rather swoon-worthy love-affair with the one and only Edmund Pevensie. The reason I'm standing in the cold, drizzly weather of London. The reason I had dragged my best friend Louise Ainsworth to the other side of town _just_ so I could be at the same pub as he would be. Apparently, he was always here on Wednesday nights, along with his older brother Peter Pevensie.

"Well, are we going to go inside or not?" Louise asked impatiently and I snapped my head to her. I quickly nodded my head and moved to the dark wooden door.

"'Course we are, silly." I exclaimed. But my voice was drowned out by the sounds of laughter and chatter as the door swung open. The obvious hint of alcohol hung in the air and I tried not to wrinkle my nose. Was it that obvious I wasn't rather fond of it? I blinked as the thick smoke in the air burned my eyes and turned my head to Louise who was concealing her distaste better than me. I envied her ability to not wear her feelings on her sleeve.

I pointed at a safe spot in the corner and dragged her there, the two of us collapsing in our seats as the continuous overwhelming of music assaulted our eardrums. I narrowed my eyes as I shrugged out of my coat and took off my cap, running my hand through my hair swiftly. Wondering whether the curls were still in there, the ones I had so carefully arranged. Then again, I hadn't even seen him yet.

"I don't see him!" Louise commented and I nodded my head.

"Nor do I!" I responded back and she turned her to me, confusion littered all over her face.

"But I thought you said he'd be here?" She asked in puzzlement and I frowned. I didn't particularly informed Louise about my rather unhealthy _interest_ in Edmund Pevensie –obsession would've been a too big of a word for something so fickle as this- and nor was I planning to. She was too level-headed to realise what I meant. "Just now!" She continued. Understanding swept over me and I realised that she wasn't talking about Edmund. No she was talking about my lovely cousin Spencer.

"You mean Oliver?" I asked her and she nodded quickly. I turned my head again, my eyes now convinced to see whether I could see my cousin. I hadn't told him either about my plans. Nor was I going to. Actually, I had hoped that Oliver wouldn't come tonight because as much as I'd love for Louise to pursue her feelings, I wished she wouldn't do it in front of me. Especially not when I was on my own pursue. Quest, or whatever this was.

"Well?"

"About that." I began cautiously. "We can't let Oliver see us." I told her and carefully averted her eyes. "If he caught us here, he'd surely tell on us. And I'm not sure about your parents, but mine wouldn't appreciate it if I went without a _suitor _to a pub." I spat. My parents were obsessed, it was alright to say it here, because that's what they were. Obsessed. About me getting married. However, I had a whole different plan. And marrying the love of _their_ life wasn't on my list. Propriety be damned.

Edmund Pevensie on the other hand, he was on my list.

Louise sighed. "So you tricked me? Again!" I smiled at her unapologetically.

"Well, think of it as a productive evening to spend with your best friend." She raised one of her eyebrows and I quickly shut my mouth. How looks were the window to your soul. "Oh, please don't look at me like that!"I exclaimed. "I'm sure Oliver is here, but let's not draw any attention to ourselves! Act natural!"

"Natural?" Louise exclaimed incredulously. "My dear Cathy, have you seen where we are?" She asked me. She gestured to two dark fellows who were sitting at a table behind us. I turned around and saw that they were having some kind of drinking contest. Honestly said, one looked rather green but he kept on chucking those pints as if were water. I turned around again and opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off. "This is no place for us. We shouldn't even be here and I would've never agreed had it not been for-" She cut herself off this time and a smirk coloured my face the same way as that blush on hers.

"For?" I drawled slyly. She sent me a glare.

"Oh be quiet!" She shushed me. "You know who I am talking about!" I shrugged.

"I know, though it would be rather_ refreshing_ to hear it from your mouth!" I teased her and she gave me a snobby look in return. The smile faded and my eyes drifted back to the throng of people that seemed to be carefully laced together. They all looked so incredibly comfortable. I on the other hand, and I'm pretty sure Louise too, did not.

Perhaps I hadn't thought it all the way through. But like said before, this was impulsive, spontaneous. These kind of things lead to one thing which would lead to something entirely else. I was counting on that to happen. The two of us could have this brilliant love affair. I could use some excitement in my life. And I was pretty certain he could use it too. He always looked so incredibly... bored. For a lack of better word. But that was of course because he hadn't met me. Or actually, he had. But I reckon he forgot it rather quickly because I made myself scarce when they my mother wanted to introduce me.

It was during one of her stupid charity events. Of course, the Pevensies were invited and to my excitement Edmund Pevensie had joined his family too. Which was a rare thing because he kept himself out of such events. Though I wasn't complaining about his presence here, I was complaining about my appearance. Far too excited I managed to bump into the buffet table and dunk myself in a whole lot of punch. Now, that was something I did not want to repeat so I did what I could do, which was run and not show my face.

Thankfully, he hadn't witnessed it but his older brother on the other hand, Peter Pevensie, had.

Now I did not know what was worse. Knowing that Peter would ridicule this nameless girl whom he would later on meet as his brother's wife and his sister-in-law. Or the fact that he might know me and actually would have a name to place on the poor ridiculed girl and ruin my chances at becoming Edmund's love in the first place.

"Cathy, we should go." Louise interrupted my inner-monologue and I turned my head to her. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Please, let's just stick around for a while." I pleaded and she gave me a curious look.

"Why are you so determined to stay here, Cathy? What are you hiding?" She leaned forward on her forearms as they rested on the wooden table, the one I kept my distance at because I thought I saw the dirt linger here.

"Can't I have a bit of fun, every once and a while?"I asked her tightly and she arched one of her eyebrows.

"Catherine!" She began, using my full name. "Your idea of _fun_ is not a pub." She pointed out eloquently. "So when you drag me here, which is all the way across town for heaven's sake, I know something is wrong and _you_ my dear friend, are hiding something. So tell me what it is!" I shrugged carefully, feeling slightly cornered.

"Well..." I drawled out slowly, racking my brain to find an explanation. "Alright." I exclaimed dramatically, throwing my hands in the air. "You caught me! We are here." I pointed at her before turning my finger back to me. "Because Oliver asked me to bring you here." I thanked the Lords for being such a brilliant actress. A smile erupted on Louise's face and I felt a twinge of guilt for tricking her. "He wanted to see you!" I gave her a smile.

One that faded away immediately when hers did. "Nice try, Cathy!" She said acidly. "But you just told me that we weren't even allowed to let Oliver know we're here. So you are lying. Now spill!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her blue eyes glaring at me continuously.

"Cathy! _What_ are you doing here?" Oliver Spencer's voice penetrated my eardrums and I spun around to be confronted with the angry look on his face. I smiled sheepishly, trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't happy to see me.

"Ollie!" I exclaimed excitedly and I embraced him tightly. "We thought we'd join you tonight." I pointed at Louise and it was remarkable to see how his whole posture, not to mention his expression, changed when his eyes settled on Louise. She dropped her eyes to the floor briefly before giving him a tentative smile. He looked gobsmacked, lacking a better term to describe his expression. I let out a sigh.

"Louise." Oliver planted his hand on the back of his neck as I could see the tips of his ears tinge red. Oh how easy it was to make him blush. An evil smirk appeared on my face and I poked at his ribs with my index finger.

"When you are done staring at Louise, do you mind getting us a drink?" I asked him sweetly. He turned to me with an angry look on his face. His green eyes darkening in colour as I could see the slight shift in the air. I suppose angry wasn't even enough to label the expression on his face.

"Catherine, you can't stay here." He told me and I frowned.

"Oh yes I will. Just watch me!" I retorted and I crossed my arms in front of my chest, leaning against my seat. I knew I was slightly challenging Oliver, but God, his haughty attitude never got the right response out of me.

"I reckon this was all your doing, right?" He continued. "You dragged Louise into this?" I rolled my eyes and planted my hands on the dirty table.

"Yes." I told him firmly. "Satisfied? I brought Louise here. Because I thought she might want to see _you_." Alright, so perhaps that wasn't entirely true, but I had to tell Oliver something. And I was _not_ planning to tell the truth. "Since she's far too _proper_ to do it on her own."

"Cathy!" Louise exclaimed horrified. "Do you ever _think_ when you open your mouth?" She glanced at me with an embarrassed look on her face and I realised I had put the two of them on the spot. The same spot they've been avoiding for a long time now.

"Louise." I gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. But it's the truth. Why can't the two of you just admit it?" I let out an annoyed sigh and jumped off the stool and made my way to the bar.

"Cathy! Get back here! Catherine!" Oliver's voice got drowned out by the consistent chatter and I exhaled through my teeth. The two of them were insufferable. If it were me I would never be this subtle.

Subtly was the core of a failed romance. The reason it never worked out, because even the smartest of people wouldn't recognise subtlety, even if it smacked them in their face. And I was not kidding. I knew this by experience. I saw it on a daily basis. And this world needed love. So incredibly much it would ache. I knew this, Louise knew this, God even Oliver knew this. Although he'd rather be damned than admit that. He was far too proper to be like that. If you ask me, it was because of the stick up his arse. The one that was lodged up so far that it had taken a permanent residence there.

I manoeuvred through the throng of people with a grimace on my face. Why people came here was something I did not get. However, I was ready to make some sacrifices for love. For Edmund I mean, after all, he had to be here. Somewhere. I hadn't spotted him yet, but I was certain that in a matter of time we'd meet and he'd be overwhelmed by my presence. Peter of course would be next to him, -not recognising me from the debutante party- and things would fall into place. I sighed and scrunched up my nose when a rather foul smell penetrated my nostrils. I quickly flattened myself against the nearest wall as the continuous queue of people kept moving me aside. Why not make it easier for them?

I knew that I was being rather presumptuous but what was a girl to do? I had been flaunting myself around him as subtly as possible, which was of course the kiss of death, even before it began. But he never even glanced backwards. No matter what I did. At some point I even tried bumping into him. Which worked as well as it would. The tall corridors of King's College at Cambridge did not hold the same interest as I would. Or so I thought, because I had _oh so conveniently _bumped into him and dropped my books last Tuesday. No response...

Well, that is if you didn't count the fact that I accidently dropped my books on his foot and instead of looking at me he was far more busy nursing his foot back to health. I sighed and pulled away from the wall again. Somewhere from my peripheral sight I saw a free spot at the bar and I quickly made my way to it. Pushing away a rather thick fellow holding a pint.

"Oi, watch it lady!" I didn't even respond to that. My eyes had zeroed in on the only unoccupied piece of space and I pushed myself against the counter with a relieved smile, realising I had made it.

"What can I get you, love?" The bartender gave me a friendly smile. My own wasn't as nice as I wanted it to be though I was sure he had not noticed.

"Uhh..." I blinked. What did I want? "Nothing, thank you." He frowned but nodded and moved away. I wasn't that big of a drinker and as much as I would love to, I would not drink a pint. Perhaps one sip. I'd ask Oliver but he was somewhere wooing Louise I hoped.

" 'Ello love, haven't seen you here before." I shifted in my seat and gave the stranger, who smelled awful by the way, a glare. "Ey Evan! Look at that." He yelled something and before I knew it a rather skinny ginger appeared and his blue eyes levelled onto mine. I raised one of my eyebrows. "Have you ever seen such a lovely face?" The man reached out to me and I flinched moving away.

"I don't know, Charlie. Haven't seen much of her, have we?" Evan replied and I narrowed my eyes at the innuendo. Charlie laughed out loudly. I wondered if that would attract some attention but every sound was drowned out by everyone else. So I suppose it did not matter at all.

"What's your name love?" Evan asked and I rolled my eyes turning around.

How could I attract unwanted attention from this random guy whom I did not even know. Yet manage to get Edmund Pevensie ignore me? Even when I dropped my books on his foot he did not notice. The least he could've done was look at me? Instead, he cussed in a rather colourful language and turned around. Ignoring me further.

A hand on my shoulder pulled away that embarrassing thought again and I turned around. "Look." I began. "As lovely I think this is, I am not in the least intere-" I cut myself off when I realised that it was Oliver.

"Cathy!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?" He demanded, nudging his head to the two, slightly confused men. An idea washed over me. If there was one thing I could do to anger Oliver, it was act irrational. And how I was going to love do this.

"Ollie!" I exclaimed happily. "Have you met my new friends Evan and..." I racked my brains for answers.

"Charlie." The ginger supplied and I shot him a dazzling smile.

"Right, Charlie. Have you met them?" Oliver glanced backwards and turned back to me with a slight disgusted look on his face.

"Whatever, Cathy. Now come on. You are going home." He ordered me and I frowned.

"No I'm not! Now don't be mean to Charlie and Evan. They're rather entertaining. As a matter of fact, Evan, entertain my dear cousin." I slightly tapped Oliver's cheek before pushing him into Evan's direction. "I'm sure he'd love to hear loads from you. Especially since the two of you."I pointed between Charlie and Evan. "Are you incredibly brilliant at wooing girls. Perhaps you could teach my lovely cousin some tricks..." Cause he was awful at it. Oliver sent me a glare and I knew I would hear of this later but I could not pass this over. I had to get away from Oliver's scrutinising glare. I had a mission to accomplish. A new romance to think of. A love to act upon. Whatever it was.

A smile erupted on Evan's face as he eyed Oliver and I realised that both Evan and Charlie truly were drunk and had no clue what they were doing. I grinned. This was easier than thought. They had given me an opening in a matter of seconds.

"Cathy, get back here." Oliver hissed. His ears tinged red again, only this time it was in anger. How I loved ticking off my self-righteous cousin. "Cathy!"

"Don't worry. You're in good hands." I quickly turned around and ignored Oliver's pleas to come back and I moved to the other side of the pub. The bar long left forgotten.

If only Oliver could learn to live a little. To let go. Finally do something about Louise, perhaps I could've been honest to him... Or not. God, who was I kidding? I couldn't even tell Louise that I was interested in Edmund Pevensie. In her eyes she didn't even realise that I knew they existed. For some reason she thinks I don't live on planet earth but somewhere on cloud nine. Now tell me, who knows more about love?

Louise, who has the emotional range of a teaspoon? And yes, I am not kidding. She refuses to read silly romance novels because it's not _logical_? Yes, do hear me. How can love not be logical. You either love a person or you do not. As simple as that. I suppose she's just a bit of a bore. How she fell for my cousin I'll never realise. After all, she thinks its illogical. Marriage was not made for love, no, it was pure convenience. Well, I was planning to love. Which is probably why I'll end up like an old maid if I do not do something now.

I had to make someone fall in love with me. And Edmund was perfect. First of all, I was interested in him because there's something that attracts the eyes. If you catch my drift of course. Not to mention he'd probably be the only one that looks slightly similar to the Mr. Darcy I've been picturing ever since I was little. Every woman needs a Darcy in her life. I had chosen mine.

Now he had to choose me as his Lizzie. And we'd both be happy ever after.

I sighed.

I had to find him first, of course that was easier said than done because I had never known that a pub could be this crowded. I pushed myself on my toes, trying to see over the crowds heads. See if I could find that unruly pack of hair that I found interesting. I dropped myself back on my heels and quickened my pace. How hard was it to find someone? The pub couldn't be that big? Or could it?

"Catherine!" Louise's voice came from my left and I spun on my heel just to see her look at me confused. "Where is Oliver? I thought he was with you." I had completely forgotten about Louise.

"Uh, right!" I blinked. "I'll go get him." I lied and I turned around finding this claustrophobic pub getting smaller and smaller. I was running out of time. How could that have happened? This wasn't how I had pictured my night to be.

I could feel the air of frustration swirl above my head. Like an angry cloud, ready to be unleashed. So was I. I hadn't gone through all that trouble for nothing. I had dragged Louise to the other side of town for pity sake. Have some mercy upon me! I pushed my way to the bar again and was surprised to see Oliver gone. And so were Evan and Charlie.

Oh dear!

Something tugged at the back of my dress and I found myself pushing myself backwards again. Trying to get out of the way but my left foot got caught and at some point I was staring at the pub from a different angle. An angle I did not want in the first place. I gasped out loudly and waited for the blow as gravity pulled at my body. My eyes already shut.

Something wrapped itself around my waist and held me up. The slight change in equilibrium made me frown and I murmured something incoherently as I grasped the fabric that held me up.

"Oi, Ed!" A rather familiar voice said. "What you got there?" I opened my eyes with a snap and found them staring into the dark orbs of no one else but Edmund Pevensie.

Now that was not how I had planned it to go.

**A/N: **_Cathy is a snob. I know. I made her that way on purpose. Let's have something else, shall we? Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys :)_

_And do me a favour: Go to **Mairenn**'s author page. She is one of the most talented writers on this site. Read her Peter/OFC stories. You shall not be disappointed at all :) Trust me. I'm loving her current story **Halcyon Days: The Tale of Rennie**__. So go! Be a good Narnia fan :D _


	2. A Not So Proper Proposition

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me, just the plot and the OC's you do not recognise. Quote is property of the brilliant Jane Austen.**

**A/N: **_So incredibly sorry for the lack of updates in general. Apparently, my muse has run off and took my laptop in the mean time. When I finally got it back it crashed, leaving me empty handed. So finally able to gather my wits again. How productive my sick day has been lol! I hate being ill but it surely did my muse some good. Anyhow, I've taken a rather different spin at this story which will be announced in this chapter so hopefully you guys will like it. I also want to thank every reviewer who reviewed the first chapter. The fact it's being so well received does make my day :) So make me happy again and enjoy this chapter :)_

_-A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.  
__**-**__**Jane Austen**_

**A Not So Proper Proposition **

I could hear bells chime in the distance. Like wedding bells, ringing as I'd descend the church steps with the sun shining brilliantly. My husband besides me as our family members would cry, exclaiming loving words as they watched us, hand in hand. I turned my head and our eyes met. Dark orbs peering down at me with laughing crinkles cornering his eyes. Somewhere a clock struck twelve and birds chirped in response. I looked down and was met with white silk, the fabric of my wedding dress glistening in the escaped sun-rays. Who thought it'd be possible? I laughed and pushed myself to my toes as Edmund lowered his own head, capturing my lips with his.

My back collided with the dirty ground loudly and a sharp pain went through my body. I let out an indignant squeal and eyed the dark-haired Pevensie with wide eyes as I realised he had interrupted my little day dream. Did he just drop me? My mouth was puckered in an o-shape, words trying to find my tongue as I blinked quickly.

"I'm sorry." Edmund exclaimed, seemingly surprised with his own actions and pulled me to my feet. His hands on my sides as he hauled me up. I grabbed hold of his upper arms to steady myself. The feeling of his biceps beneath my hands startling me into silence.

"It's quite alright." A booming laughter sounded from our right and I turned to see a blonde figure behind Edmund. I recognised him to be Peter Pevensie, his older brother. I blinked in embarrassment. This was not how I had pictured it to go. I separated myself from Edmund and ran my hand through my hair, flattening the wild locks that had escaped in my brief encounter with Edmund.

"You have to forgive my brother." Peter began, his blue eyes filled with mirth as he patted his younger brother on the back. "It seems his good manner went out of the window the day chivalry died." I had to laugh at that, especially since Edmund scowled and pushed away the hand on his shoulder, pushing up his sleeves, his face tinged with a lovely crimson colour. A wave of butterflies assaulted my insides as I tried to find my wits.

"Oh I can assure you, Edmund is a very chivalrous young man. Perhaps even more so than you." I grinned and Peter looked somewhat taken back with my reply and eyed the distance between Edmund and I.

"I'm sorry, do you know my brother?" I couldn't help but notice how surprised Peter actually sounded. I quickly turned my head to Edmund, this was the opening I had been waiting for. If I wanted my plan to work, especially if I wanted it to be effective, I had no other choice but to attack right now.

"Yes."

"No."

If only Edmund had not found his tongue on time. I eyed Edmund peculiarly as he looked at me as if crazy. Peter blinked momentarily before laughing.

"It seems Edmund disagrees. However, I can't imagine why." He gave me a wink and a smirk, so it seems Peter was the one with the witty tongue in the family. The one that was familiar with the other sex.

"What Peter meant to say was, how do we know each other?" Edmund interrupted rudely and I refrained the urge to roll my eyes. He certainly was more behaved when I dreamt about him. His mannerism showing patience and good temper. I forgot that it wasn't the case at all with him. Edmund, the black sheep of the Pevensies. I sniffed and took a deep breath.

"King's College." I pointed out. I quickly looked at Peter through the corner of my eyes. If this was going to work I had to fool Peter and convince Edmund all at the same time. Two opposite things only accomplished if they weren't occupying the same bloody space. "Edmund, don't be silly. You know I always hate it when you play these games." I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him close, close enough to hiss into his ear. "Play along."

Edmund, frowning as anger now took over. "What games?" He asked gruffly before pushing away my arm. I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know you. Perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else because I certainly do not remember meeting y-"

"Cathy!" Oliver's voice cut off Edmund's tail of the sentence though I certainly didn't needed him to finish it. I knew what he wanted to say anyhow. I tried to push away the blooming anxiety that grew in my chest by pushing myself closer to Edmund as Oliver broke through the throng of the people around us.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed, trying to find the decency to look caught. Oliver's green eyes caught the position between Edmund and I, the small proximity and he started to bristle. Edmund, noticing the rather odd way Oliver reacted took it the other way and quickly pushed me away.

"No, you've got this wrong-" Somewhere in the back Peter barked out a loud laugh, mumbling something about Edmund always getting himself in trouble. "Shut up Pete! That's your job!"

"Oh Oliver. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I began, I had rehearsed these lines to perfection. Though, not the situation I had pictured, my ability to write in between the lines was magnificent and I blinked, trying to look the least remorseful. "But I didn't want mama to find out this way."

"Find out what?" Oliver barked, raising his hands as he took another step closer.

"What are you doing?" Edmund hissed and I quickly shushed him, putting my hand on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. He was not going to ruin hours of planning and rehearsing. This was not a game he could mess about with.

"Oliver, this is Edmund Pevensie. We are to be engaged."

Somewhere in the distance a glass shattered.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"You are mental." Edmund hissed loudly. His pale skin illuminated in the dark sky. There weren't even any stars shining brightly in the sky. If I looked closely I'd be able to see the dark ominous clouds hovering in the sky. That's never a good sign. I heaved a sigh as I droned out Edmund's rant. For someone who wasn't that vocal he did know how to vocalise himself when the need arose. So perhaps I had taken it a bit too far. But I had no choice. It was either this, something of my own doing or it would be a lifetime of regret.

I certainly knew what I'd choose. If only it hadn't gotten out of hand like this.

"Are you quite done with yelling at me?" I interrupted. "You're attracting attention and that doesn't quite go well while we've just announced our engagement." So perhaps I was provoking him. Stepping on his toes whereas I should've been doing the exact opposite if I wanted him on my side. But I couldn't help it. He was asking for it. A natural automatism. He stopped talking and started at me for a brief second, before his eyes narrowed again and I found myself at the right end of another rant. Thank the Lord we were outside right now, otherwise everyone would've heard this.

"Engagement?" He repeated. "Are you out of your mind. I'm not engaged to you, nor will I ever be! I barely know you!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well, I wouldn't have to announce it if you had just played along!" I pointed out. "You brought this upon yourself!" Edmund glared at me baffled. He raised his hands in the air, as if he was defeated before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I give up! You" He pointed at me. "Are absolutely mad and you need to be locked up or something. You can't go around and get engaged to complete strangers!"

"Technically we aren't strangers. My mother knows your mother!" I pointed out but for some odd reason it felt irrelevant because he wasn't even listening to me. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down upon me. He was rather tall, mind you. His dark, heavy brows set over his eyes. Looking even more prominent in the almost non-existing light.

"Who? Never mind." He shook his head. "I doubt my mother would know someone the like of you!" He scoffed and I felt a stab at indignation. Did he just insult me?

"My name is Cathy by the way. Or Catherine, Catherine Edwards. I'm sure you must've heard of my mother. Margaret Edwards. I've seen you and your brother and sisters plenty enough at the charity events." Edmund slowly shook his head, still looking incredulous. Perhaps I should help him, of course not mentioning my rather catastrophic moment in which there was a lot of punch and a big bruise.

"I saw you two months ago-" Edmund interrupted.

"Look, I don't care when or where you saw me. This little trick of yours is not going to work because I'll be damned before I'll let you pull me into these sick games of yours. If you want to use someone to make your boyfriend over there jealous, go ahead, do it. Just don't use me." Boyfriend? Who was he talking about. I peered closely at his expression when suddenly I realised he was talking about Oliver.

"You mean Oliver?"I exclaimed. "God, he's not my boyfriend. He's my cousin!" I told him. At least Edmund had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm not using you to make anyone jealous."

"Oh." He blinked at me. "Then why are you doing this?" He asked aloud. "It doesn't make any sense." I dropped my eyes to the dirty ground. There was a drizzle in the air now, slowly coming down the sky, descending upon us like a heavy blanket. I heaved a sigh.

He'd never understand. But I had to tell him, after all, I knew I had to tell him if I wanted him to work with me.

"Look, you have to help me." I wasn't so conceited anymore. How could I be? I was at the position in which I needed help and help was only given to those who asked for it nicely. "I-I look, it's rather hard to explain but you have to keep an open mind." I asked of him. "Please?" I glanced upwards and was met with a curious look. "Please?"

"Go on." Edmund coaxed though the reluctance was obvious in his voice.

"My parents –mother specifically- wants me to marry." Edmund shrugged, interrupting me.

"How does that include me?"

"Let me finish! They want me to marry Samuel Geralds. He's the son of an old family acquaintance. Family matters to my parents. They have this whole life planned for me and I don't want that. I have my own things, my own plans. My own life to live."

"You still haven't told me why their plans include me?" Edmund hissed and I narrowed my eyes before raising my hands and smacking his arm.

"I'm not finished Pevensie!" I warned. "They want me to marry him."

"Now we've established that." Edmund muttered dryly and I resisted the urge to hit him again.

"Samuel's family is rich. He's a barrister in Manchester. My parents think it's convenient to marry a wealthy family." My eyes were starting to burn now and I crossed my own arms over my chest to push away the burning feeling in my chest. I was not going to let these silly emotions get involved. I had staged this far more drastic and dramatic than this. This was going to work. "But I don't to marry for money. I want to marry for love." I turned to my side and let out a sigh. "I romanticised about love ever since I was a little girl and now they want to take that from me. So I had to make a plan."

"One that includes me."

"Oh be quiet!" I hissed. Edmund rolled his eyes but gestured for me to go on. "And yes, that does include you. I thought if I'd told my parents I was in love with someone else they wouldn't go through all the hassle with Samuel."

"Then tell them you're in love with someone else." I raised my eyebrows at that sentiment. The thing with men in reality was that they weren't like the men in books. Tact was one thing they had never learned.

"See, for me to say that I actually would have to be in love with someone!" I pointed out. "Besides, love only wouldn't be enough. If I were to be engaged with someone else they would never try to arrange a marriage with Samuel. I'd be free to do whatever!"

"So you thought you'd pick me?" Edmund exclaimed. "How is that going to work when you're not in love?" He practically yelled into my face and I glanced at him insulted.

"You didn't have to yell." I looked at him peculiarly. "But yes, I picked you because you are the exact type I'd go for. I had to make things realistic, you see."

"But you still haven't told me why'd you picked me!" Edmund hissed. "We haven't even had an encounter."

I bit my lip. "Well, technically we have bumped into each other. Quite often actually." Edmund narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards me. He truly had expressive eyes.

"What do you mean?" Edmund's voice was sharp, inquisitive. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well." I drawled. "Remember when you bumped into someone who dropped their books on your foot?" Edmund nodded slowly before his halted abruptly, his eyes widening.

"Are you joking?" He exclaimed. "That was you? You practically broke my toe!"

"Well." I coughed.

"Hang on." Edmund suddenly stood upright. "You wouldn't be that girl who threw her coffee all over me in the bakery, or would you?"

I swallowed. So perhaps I had forgotten about that. Not that important. Right?

"I suppose it would be better if I said no." I told him gently and Edmund gritted out a reply I didn't catch. "Look, Edmund. You have to help me."

"Absolutely not." Edmund dismissed."This mess you're going to create, well I don't want to be a part of that. You can do anything you want but don't you dare include me." I frowned. I hadn't taken in account that he could actually say no.

"No, wait. Edmund. Please. You don't understand. I have to do this. It's not a permanent engagement either. All of this will be over in six months or so." I continued. When Edmund threw me a withering glare I recoiled. "Or a year." I smiled carefully. "The thing is, it will be over. I just need you to be my fiancé for just a little while and things will slowly fall into place. We'll make up a story and break up."

"How do you even know it's going to work?" Edmund asked. "Say, you do manage to persuade me and I say yes, which I'm not saying." He added quickly when seeing my rejoiced expression. "You don't know whether your parents will take it seriously. After all, you've seen your cousin's reaction. He barely believed you."

"That's because Oliver is the worst to convince. He was the only one I couldn't fool with my antics. But I can fool my parents, with you by my side." I told him. "We just have to work on the technicalities, but once that's done with we will be able to pull it off." Edmund shook his head and scoffed.

"You're mad, you know that." He told me and I shrugged.

"It's been implied more than once, yes."

I caught his eye and saw the several emotions register. Yes it hadn't passed my notice when Edmund's gaze would travel over my body. The way his eyes would be stuck on my lips when we talked. There was the least amount of attraction. Which was exactly what we needed. Not to mention it was why I had chosen him. Sort of speak, he hadn't noticed me by then. But he has now.

Finally.

"So what do you say?" I asked him carefully. "Will you do this for me?" Edmund pressed his lips together and raised his neck to his full height.

"I'm sorry. But there is not a slight chance I would ever do this."

I couldn't help but stare.

And finally my tears arrived.

"Why not?" I breathed out. "I have a plan. I promise." I pleaded now. "We can pull this off, if only we just-"

Edmund grabbed hold of my wrists. "I'm not going to say yes to this madness Catherine. This isn't something you should resolve like this. Talk to your parents. This isn't a child's play." I pulled away from his grasp as if slapped.

"You don't know how they are!" I accused. "They will not stop hounding me until I say yes. I want to be loved." I almost yelled and Edmund grabbed hold of my arm, quickly pulling me into a small alley way. There were people staring at us now. Their gazes lingering, especially at my exclamation, joined by a fresh wave of tears.

"Catherine." His voice was more gentle, though the edge remained. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't love you. So that doesn't quite fit your plan either."

"You could pretend to love me." I pointed out. "You could pretend for a little while. Buy me time to sort things out." I raised my eyes to him. "Please."

Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose before moving to the opposite side of the alley, resting his back there.

"This is mad." He said. "You know that." I nodded.

"I know, but you can help me." Edmund ran his hand through his thick black hair, the ends were sticking up and before I knew it I had pushed myself to my full height, taking a few steps to his side. I had to convince him. So perhaps, I had to take drastic measures. "What's stopping you?" I asked him quietly.

He closed his eyes and rested his head to the brick wall behind him. "This isn't rational."

"Since when is love rational?" I enquired and Edmund groaned.

"Catherine, you need to stop that. We are not in love."

"If you're going to this we'd might as well start now." I pointed out, somewhat a blasé manner in my words.

Edmund glared again. "If being the operative word." He muttered lowly. I smiled, not at all worried now. I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly we were interrupted.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt the love birds." Peter's voice was amused and I turned to Edmund's older brother. "But there is a rather lovely young lady asking for you, Cathy." I smiled at the use of my shortened name. I suppose Peter would be someone I'd be able to like.

"Her name is Louise." I told him and he nodded, grinning. If Edmund would laugh he'd be the darker copy of his older brother. "And she's taken with my cousin Oliver. So don't try anything." I raised my finger in his direction and he shrugged, a facade of innocence on his face.

"Not doing anything." I smiled, feeling somewhat calmer. "However, I have a question. Why has my brother never mentioned you? After all, if he's to be engaged and all..." He trailed off slowly and I realised that Peter was still someone we had to convince. I turned my head to Edmund and saw him clench his jaw in frustration.

"Because I asked him to." Edmund turned his head to me. Peter narrowed his eyes in observation and moved closer to us into the alley. I wondered what the time was. How long had we been here?

"Oh have you really?" I nodded slowly. "Because I don't believe it at all." He finished and I bit my lip.

"Honestly Peter. Why would we lie about this?" I turned my gaze to Edmund. Why wasn't he saying anything? My voice broke with the nerves.

"Yes, Edmund. Tell me. Why would you lie?" Peter turned his blue eyes to Edmund and I could slowly see him crack beneath the authoritative gaze of his older brother.

"Haven't you heard me? I asked him to because I wanted to keep this a secret!" Peter narrowed his eyes at me now. His head tilted to the side as he gave us a slight nod.

"Alright, if you say so." Peter gave in.

Slowly the tension lifted from the air. It was like a vacuum. The air was all sucked out before released slowly. I grabbed hold of Edmund's hand as Peter turned his back on us.

"Come on, you two. I was told not to keep them waiting." Peter said, referring to Louise and Oliver and I sighed, I glanced at Edmund who was still staring blankly in front of him.

"Edmund." I shook his hand. He didn't reply at once but was coming out of the stupor I had put him in. Or rather said, forced him into.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." He murmured and I realised I had won him over.

Not having the time to rejoice, I did the only thing I could do and that was embrace him arm and entwining my hands with his. Hoping he'd be able to get the message.

"Oh Ed." Peter suddenly said as he held open the pub door. "You can tell mum about this." Peter patted Edmund's back.

Edmund never lost the paleness Peter had evoked on him with that sentence, that night.

**A/N: **_Thoughts are loved in the form of a review. And a happy belated new year :) Hope 2011 will be magnificent as we've only got one more year to live :P_


	3. Stirrings

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything but the OC's you don't recognise._

**A/N:**_ I am incredibly sorry for the wait but uni life is rather tough and time consuming but I thank all of you for you lovely support and reviews :) I hope you guys will like this chapter as well. Your reviews always make me laugh. So enjoy the Valentine Day's chapter. One that doesn't have to do with Valentine's Day at all! _

_"I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle."_  
_**- Jane Austen**_

**Stirrings**

"Cathy, what are you up to?" Louise hissed in my ear. It had been a week ever since I had convinced Edmund to play along. And it had been a week since I had told my parents about the fact we were "engaged". My mother was still not talking to me, however that did not feel like such a punishment. Though I was certain that for her, the world was falling apart. My mother loved to be in control. She was a rather dominant woman, mind you. And my poor papa was just one who merely gave her everything she needed and kept out of her business. At least he was still talking to me, although there was a flinch of disappointment in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry towards him. But other than that, I felt perfectly alright.

Edmund, well let's say that I could not have been more excited that he had agreed. He was exactly what I needed to make this whole mess with Samuel Geralds to go away. He was an alright bloke, I suppose. A bit self-centred and conceited, not to mention oblivious about everyone's opinion about him, but other than that, nice enough. Although he was perfect in my mother's eyes. How she saw perfection in him? I did not know.

"Cathy!" Louise hissed again and I let out a sigh. She was glaring at me as we stood in the corridor. It was entirely quiet, though I could hear Betsy move around as she cleaned the rooms. "Honestly, what do you think you are doing?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I responded coolly, my neck slightly tilted in the air.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't act stupid with me, I am your friend. The least you can do is give me credit." I let out a sigh and dropped my eyes to the floor. Attempting to feel guilty, though I couldn't help myself. I did not feel that way. Louise was just another person trying to persuade me to rethink my actions. She would never understand. Which is why I could never tell her the truth.

"I am sorry, Louise. I should have told you the truth." She relaxed and brushed her blonde hair out of her face and nodded, looking relieved.

"So it is a lie? Oliver is telling the truth?"

I narrowed my eyes now. I hated when she involved Oliver that way. It was as if he was reprimanding me when he wasn't even there. "No, he is not telling the truth. I _am_ engaged to Edmund Pevensie and _yes_ I purposely kept it away from you."

"Cathy, you barely know him? Is this one of your ridiculous games? You need to stop playing around. You are not a child!" Louise grabbed hold of my wrist as I tried to move away.

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, I'm not playing around. I _love_ him." I was even surprised I was able to sound that convincing. "And we are to be wed. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to get ready to meet with Edmund."

I shot her one last look before turning around.

"Cathy, I'm not sure what you are playing at but with the way you are dealing with all of this, someone is bound to get hurt." I blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered, unable to control myself.

She gave me a sympathetic look and suddenly reminded me of the Louise I actually did consider as a friend. One I loved. One that was exactly like me before she met Oliver. One that would've understood.

"I think you know what I mean." I bit my lip in response and she gave me a weak smile before turning around herself and leaving me be.

_**XXXXXX**_

There were many things going through my head, most of them weren't even coherent. Though I truly doubted anyone would be able to keep their head in such a situation. One that I had evoked upon myself. So technically I shouldn't be complaining. However, it didn't keep the slight dread at bay. Because what was one supposed to tell to one's mother. That I tricked Edmund into marrying me?

I severely doubted that it would go over well.

"Please tell me you're having second thoughts?" Edmund's voice penetrated my eardrums and I turned around, somewhat dazzled by his marvellous looks. I immediately straightened my upper body and gave him a sardonic grin.

"Are you?" Edmund scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am." He muttered lowly. I wondered if he knew I had heard him. He held out his hand for me to take as his pale face contorted from the grimace he was wearing before to a more a neutral look. I let out a sigh and grasped his hand, holding his warmer hand in mine made a tingle go down my spine and I was somewhat shocked to see him grip my hand in such a comfortable manner it made me question who this exactly was. Not a week ago was he biting my head off and now this?

Were there more than one Edmund?

"Was your mother..." I sought out the proper word. "upset, when you told her about me?" Edmund kept his face straight ahead as we walked through the grim neighbourhood to his house. Though I swore I could see flicker of embarrassment in his dark orbs when he glanced at me briefly.

"What'd you expect, Catherine?" He never called me Cathy. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Happy perhaps? Most mothers are happy when their sons are to be married." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Most mothers know in advance that something of that sort is going to happen. They don't surprise them with such news." I blinked and pulled Edmund to a stop.

"You haven't told her?" I asked him seriously. He kept his eyes on my face as I searched for any kind of clue.

"Of course I have. I'm not you Catherine." Edmund retorted sharply before pulling me along again. "Now move. They want to meet you." I let out a sigh. Perhaps I shouldn't have let Edmund take pick me up.

"Do you think they'd like me?" He didn't even spare me a glance this time.

"I sincerely doubt it." I pulled my hand out of his.

"Edmund, would it kill you to be gentile? I know you don't want to do this, but you've said yes. These were the consequences you knew of when you gave me your consent. There is no need to be such a git. You're not the only one whose parents hate their child. Mine do to. But it's only temporary. I am certain once they get to meet you they'll understand." I told him heartily.

"What will they understand, Catherine?" Edmund practically barked. I never realised that once he got angry there'd be a red tinge to his ears. "How would they possibly understand that you asked me to be your fiancé while you don't even love me." I opened my mouth to reply but Edmund cut me off. "Don't even try that with me. You've put me into enough trouble, now let's just go and get all of this over with. The sooner we do, the sooner I'll be able to get myself out of this situation."

I kept my mouth shut as we walked the short walk to his house.

I could understand his anger, emphasise even. But only because I was in the same particular situation with my own parents. Only, Edmund could never understand why I was doing this. Nor could anyone else for that matter. This was something that I _had_ to do. It was the first step to grasping my own freedom, being in charge of what I'd deem as my own future. Not what my parents thought was proper.

There were more things to life than finding the proper husband.

And it seemed that even Edmund did not see that. How could he though? He was a man, one that only saw things through his own black and white eyes.

"We're here." Edmund announced and I glanced at the box he suddenly pulled out of his pocket. I frowned.

"Edmund, what are you doing?" I wanted to ask but I stopped halfway through my sentence. It was a velvet box, one that contained a ring, of that I was certain. I blinked a few times, trying to rid myself of the fact that despite his angry words, he was holding his end of the bargain.

"If we are engaged you should have a ring." Edmund muttered lowly, in his usual grunting voice and I reminded myself to help him articulate more properly.

"But we could've just used one of my old rings." I began.

"No." He responded shortly. "My mother won't take it seriously if I don't use this ring." I frowned.

"Why not?"

Edmund sighed and I tilted my head to the side. There were several emotions all sprawled out over his face. Many of them were exact opposites of each other, maybe that's what made me choose him in the first place. The fact he could contradict himself so accurately. Or maybe it was the fact that perhaps...perhaps there was more to Edmund Pevensie than even he knew.

"This was my grandmother's ring." He replied and my breath caught in my throat. I could feel the instant shift in time. As if someone had thrown another layer of consequence over us. There were many people involved in my little pretence. Many people indeed, and those involved emotions and hearts. And I was toying with them so easily that it made me wonder if I'd be able to see the signs that would tell me to stop.

But it was either that or throw away my own voice.

"I-I don't think I can wear that." I murmured but another pang in my chest told me otherwise as Edmund pulled out the ring. It was beautiful. Full of memories that must've contained love, for I know that love was a prominent feature in the Pevensie family. So unlike mine.

"Well," Edmund stated gruffly. "You don't have a choice." He grasped my hand again and shoved the ring on my finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Noticing the surprised look on Edmund's face, I knew he must've thought of that too.

"Shall we go?" He asked and pulled me with him without waiting for my reply.

_**XXXXXXX**_

To say meeting the Pevensies was nerve wracking would be an understatement. It was more than that. I already felt somewhat anxious but had I known what kind of catastrophe it would've been I would've prepared, as far as that is possible. During dinner I mainly focused on the answers I would give on the questions they fired at me. At least Peter tried to make the situation somewhat bearable, not that it worked, his efforts were futile, but the gesture meant a lot to me. Mrs. Pevensie, was cold and stiff towards me. Not even trying to make me feel at ease. Mr. Pevensie however, tried to ease the tension in the air but even I could see he was mainly doing it because he didn't want to come across as ill-mannered.

Edmund didn't say a word, nor did I expect him to.

His other siblings, Lucy and Susan were rather hard to grasp. Susan I knew of reputation. She used to be a rather clever young girl, but all of that changed one summer and she ended up being more vain than ever. Lucy, who was sixteen, had a childish temper that would make anyone feel comfortable.

I did, mainly because Lucy talked to me. She kept asking me questions, one I did not mind answering and though her perceptive eyes picked up the awkward manner between Edmund and I she didn't react upon it. And that made her my favourite of the Pevensies.

After dinner however, Mr. Pevensie ushered us into the parlour and I sat down next to Edmund as he rested his elbows on his knees. I could see the tension in his hands, he kept wringing them as his eyes shifted between his father and mother.

"Oh for crying out loud." Susan suddenly exclaimed. Her sharp blue eyes moved to Edmund before settling on mine. "Am I the only one who finds this whole thing ridiculous?" She questioned rather rudely.

"Susan." Peter began but was cut off by a glare.

"Shut up, Peter." Susan hissed and I was surprised to see Peter actually doing so. She turned her eyes on me again. "Have you brain washed Peter as well?" I frowned, I could feel the dread set in.

"I-I don't know what you're-"

"You do, Catherine." She stated firmly and opened her mouth again to continue.

"Susan, that's enough!" Mrs. Pevensie interrupted. Her brown eyes were settled on Susan and I could see the restraint in both of their eyes.

"But can't you see that this is all a joke? Am I the only one who notices?" She waited for an answer and I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. I knew there would be hurdles. Family being the prominent one but had I known the accusations that would be hurled towards me, I would've tried to find some protection. Edmund was no use to me in that particular area. "Edmund, tell us the truth. Tell us that you've been forced by her to do this." I pushed away the indignation that was churning in my stomach.

Edmund didn't reply and I turned my eyes to him. He wasn't even listening.

"I can't believe it." Susan hissed before turning around and storming out of the room. Lucy sighed and moved to follow her.

"Let her be, Lu!" Peter said but Lucy left anyways.

Silence engulfed us and I was shocked at the fact that no one even tried to apologise for Susan's behaviour. Not even Mr and Mrs. Pevensie. I blinked a few times to keep the tears away before finding an excuse to use the restroom.

"First floor on your left." Mrs. Pevensie told me monotonously and I quickly followed her directions before locking myself in.

I could hear the raised voices from downstairs. I double checked the lock. I didn't want to be disturbed right now.

There were many things wrong with this picture. I had gone through it a million times and none of it included the fact that people could be angry. I knew my parents wouldn't be happy. That I had taken in account because that was my goal in the first place. Displeasing my parents was the first step, but I would've reckoned that Edmund's parents would be happy. Why weren't parents happy when their child decided to marry? Why didn't they see the fact this was supposed to be a happy occasion.

I rested my back against the door for a few moments before moving to the sink and turning on the faucet. Feeling the cold water on my wrists made the temperature in the room drop a few degrees, but certainly made me feel a lot better. Especially when I saw the ring sparkle on my finger. It truly was beautiful

As I left the bathroom again and descended the stairs the voices increased in their volume and coherency.

"-I don't care who this girl is Edmund, but you can't possibly be serious to marry her!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled. "You are nineteen years of age."

"I am old enough to decide what I want." Edmund argued back. "Catherine and I are to be married and that is it!"

There was a brief silence.

"Peter, you tell your brother that she is not the one for him." Mrs. Pevensie sounded desperate.

"Why not, what's wrong with her?" Edmund yelled.

"Nothing, Edmund. I am sure she must be a very nice girl." Mrs. Pevensie explained.

"But?" Edmund interjected. "You don't like her?"

"It's not whether we like her or not." Mr. Pevensie took over. "It's about the fact that the two of you are far too young to be engaged. Edmund, you are still at school. How will you support her?"

"I'll think of something!"

"Perhaps, but it will never be enough. Think of what kind of society she mingles with. She is used to far more than you can offer her at this moment."

"So you're saying she's a snob?"

Having heard enough for the moment I quickly descended the remaining steps and caught Edmund's eye. I didn't even realise that I was already running towards the door when I heard Edmund call out my name, followed by a curse.

The cold breeze chilled me to the bone as I quickly ran from the Pevensie house. I knew that people thought I was a snob. Even though that wasn't true. I was not my mother and I always wanted people to see that. I wasn't superficial at all. That was merely a label stapled on me in which I did not have a say in at all.

"Catherine, wait!" Edmund grabbed hold of my arm and I was surprised to feel the dampness of tears on my cheeks. "Look, they didn't mean it. You just have to give them some time to get used to the fact."

"To what, Ed?" I cried before pulling my arm out of his hand. "That they hate me?" I shook my head slowly as a sob made its way out of my throat. "I understand, alright? And honestly, I don't care what they want."

"Then why are you crying?" Edmund remarked and he gestured to my face. I blinked a few times and raised my hand, feeling the tears on my fingertips.

"Because it's a natural reaction, alright?" I argued lamely.

Edmund sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I sniffed.

"You didn't." I told him sharply. Technically he didn't, but his parents did. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I told you pulling this off wouldn't be easy." I narrowed my eyes at the accusation.

"Nor did I claim it to be." Edmund snorted.

"Actually, you thought you were going to fool everyone. What was it you exactly said? Oh, I remember." I put my hand on his mouth, shutting him up.

"Don't you dare." I threatened and quickly pulled away my hand as I realised the close proximity between the two of us.

I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"What are we going to do now?" Edmund glanced down at me, a mock look of surprise on his face.

"You're telling me you don't know what to do? Now that's something I never thought I'd see." A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Hilarious Edmund. But I am being serious."

"Another miracle." I frowned.

"If you're going to make fun of me I'll leave. I swear." Edmund smirked but didn't say anything. Silence engulfed us again and I dropped my eyes to the floor. I hadn't expected him to follow me. But this was better than nothing, right?

"Ed?" Using his nick name. "What are we going to do?"

Edmund didn't look at me this time, hence I knew that we were being serious.

"Nothing, just wait."

Waiting was never something I had patience for.

**A/N: **_I hope you liked it? Love to hear from you, reviews make my day :)_


End file.
